Sick Days
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino are together, but when Ino falls ill, will she die? Read to find out! Rated M for kissing scene, that may get detailed as the story goes on. and other things may go on, not sure yet though.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Okay, so I may or may not continue my Twilight fanfic, because it is kind of crappy, but I started this Naruto story a few days ago, and it is only two chapters, but it is going to be at least five or six. I will try to have it complete and all posted by the end of next week. Reviews would be appreciated!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot of this story.

Shikamaru and Ino have been married for three years. They are both 23 years old, and still ninja's. Ino was there for Shika when Asuma died, now it is Shika's time to return the favor.

Shikamaru woke up to the sound of retching. "What a drag," he mumbled quietly to himself. He slowly got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. In the bathroom he saw Ino hunched over the toilet. She had one arm wrapped around her stomach, and her other hand was holding her hair from falling in her face.

Shika walked over to her and took her hair in his own hand. Ino fell to her knees and continued to retch. Shika used his free hand to rub her back in a soothing manner. "Its okay just let it all out love." Shika said quietly, trying to further sooth his ill wife.

Once Ino finished she leaned back against Shika, who was now sitting on the floor. "Babe, I think I have the stomach flu," Ino said weakly.

"Probably, I will go tell Lady Tsunade that you and I can't go on missions for a while," Shika replied. He then helped Ino to the bed. Then he got dressed and walked to the Hokage's office.

"Lady Tsunade," Shika said when he entered the room.

"Yes Shikamaru?" was Tsunade's response.

"Ino is sick with the stomach flu and I will most likely get it as well," Shika stated.

'You two will have no missions for two weeks." Tsunade said simply.

"Thank you," Shika replied then left.

Once he got home he found Ino once again in the bathroom. He held her hair out of her face. Once she finished she looked at him.

"Shika, I feel like crap," Ino said.

"I know, love, Tsunade gave us two weeks off." Shika replied. Ino nodded and Shika wiped her mouth with a damp cloth and helped her back to bed.

"Think you can try to keep down some water and toast?" Shika questioned.

"Water yes, food no." Ino said in response. Shika nodded and left to get Ino her water. He returned to the room to see Ino broke out into a cold sweat, indicating fever.

"Here, small sips." Shika said as he handed Ino her water. He then got a damp, cool cloth and wiped her face. He then laid the cloth on her forehead.

"Shika." Ino said, and then started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Shika asked concerned while pulling Ino into a hug.

"I hate this." Ino chocked out.

"I know, shhh, it will all be over soon." Shika replied.

Ino went asleep around 10am, so Shika got comfortable and he to fell asleep. About 30minutes later Shika woke up to a gagging sound. He looked at Ino and found her sitting up trying to get out of the bed.

Ino quickly put her hand over her mouth and looked towards the bathroom with desperation clear on her face. Shika got out of bed and made a move to help Ino up to get her to the bathroom, but the small movement was too much for her, and she threw up on the bed.

When she finished she looked at Shika. "I am so sorry." Ino said quietly on the verge of tears.

'It's not your fault." Shika said while helping Ino up, and to the bathroom. "Get cleaned up, I will go clean the bed." Shika said, giving a sympathetic look to his wife. Ino nodded and got cleaned up. Shika cleaned the bed and took Ino a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts.

Ino put the cloths on and then kneeled in front of the toilet. Shika pulled her hair out of her face. Ino had nothing left in her system, so she dry heaved. When the dry heaving stopped she tried to stand up but failed miserably. Shika picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed and gently sat her down.

"I am going to get you some water….and a bucket." Shika said. Ino nodded and Shika left. When he returned Ino took small sips of the water.

"Shika, can we watch a movie?" Ino asked.

"Yes, come on; let's go to the living room." Shika replied. He helped Ino to the living room and sat her on the couch. He went back to their room and got the bucket, Ino's water, and a blanket.

Once back in the living room he sat the water on the in table and bucket on the floor by the couch. Then he sat down. Ino put her head on his shoulder, and Shika put the blanket over both of them.

"Babe, push play." Ino said quietly. Shika nodded and pushed play. Ino snuggled closer to her beloved husband.

"Ino, I love you, never forget that." Shika said out of the blue.

"Shika, I love you too, I would kiss you but I am sick." Ino replied.

"So." Was Shika's short reply. He then placed his lips to hers. When they broke apart Ino snuggled even closer to Shika (if that is possible). She soon fell asleep. Shika kissed her forehead, and he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Okay here is chapter two, I should have chapter three up sometime tomorrow, if not it will be up Monday!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but I do own the plot of the story!

Shika woke up when he felt Ino shift her position. She pulled the bucket off of the ground and threw up into it. Shika held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back soothingly. When she finished she put the bucket down and started to cry.

"Love, what's wrong?" Shika asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"I hate this." Ino managed to get out.

"I know love, but you will be better soon, I will see to that." Shika said in reply.

Once Ino calmed down Shika looked at her and said, "You need to try to eat some soup and drink some more water, I know you don't want to but you need to get your strength up."

"Okay." Ino said weakly. Shika got up and made her some chicken noodle soup and got her some water. Ino ate and drank slowly while Shika had some soup and water as well.

"How long do you think I will keep it down?" Ino asked quietly.

"I am not sure, but if it does not stay down for at least an hour I am taking you to the hospital." Shika replied, and gently kissed her on the lips.

Once Shika kissed Ino she was going to reply to his comment about the hospital, but she got up and ran to the bathroom. Shika ran after her only to have the bathroom door shut in his face.

"Ino, are you okay?" Shika asked in concern while knocking on the door.

"No…can you please bring me some cloths and take me to the hospital?" Ino asked sounding weak and pitiful.

"Yes, love, are you going to be okay while I get your clothes?" Shika questioned. All he got in response was a thud from inside the bathroom. Shika opened the door to see Ino on the floor unconscious. He acted quickly and picked her up bridal style and ran to the hospital, not concerned about what she was wearing at the moment.

Half way to the hospital, Shika was spotted by Naruto. "Hey Shikamaru, what is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I have not time to talk I need to get Ino to the hospital now." Shika said with urgency in his voice. He ran around Naruto and to the hospital. When he was in the hospital he spotted Lady Tsunade. He ran over to her.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked when she saw Shika carrying Ino.

"She went to the bathroom and passed out on the floor." Shika replied panicked.

"Calm down Shikamaru, follow me." Tsunade ordered.

Shika calmed down a bit and followed Lady Tsunade to a room. In the room Shika gently put Ino on the bed.

"Okay Shikamaru, I am going to do a blood test to see what is going on besides dehydration." Tsunade said.

"Okay." Shika replied, not trusting his voice to say anything more.

Lady Tsunade looked at Shika and said, "She will be okay, she is a strong women."

"Yes, I know, she is very strong, I just can't lose her." Shika said as a lone tear ran down his cheek.

Lady Tsunade left and returned a few minutes later with the supplies needed for drawing blood. Ino woke up and looked at Shika with confusion all over her face and fear in her eyes. "Love, Lady Tsunade needs to draw some blood so we can find out why you are so sick." Shika said calmly trying to keep his voice strong for the love of his life.

"Okay." Ino replied weakly, while reaching a hand towards Shika. Shika held her hand while Lady Tsunade took the blood, and then she left the room to run the tests.

"Shika, I am scared." Ino whispered.

"I know love, but you will be okay, you are strong." Shika replied, as another tear ran down his face.

"Shika?" Ino said as a question, the only other times she had seen Shika cry were when Asuma died and at his funeral.

"I am fine; I am just as scared as you are." Shika answered the question Ino was bound to ask.

Lady Tsunade returned with a grim look on her face. "Shikamaru, I need to speak to you in the hallway."She said. Shika followed her into the hallway. "Has anyone tried to poison her/" Tsunade asked.

"Not that…wait on our last mission, someone cut her with a kunai that had been dipped in poison, but I thought I got it all out of her." Shika replied.

"She need surgery, the poison that you missed is making its way through her body, but the surgery has to wait until she is strong enough to go under anesthesia." Tsunade told him calmly.

"I will go and tell her." Shika said simply. Tsunade nodded and left, while Shika went back into the room. When he was in the room tears were running freely down his face.

"Shika, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"You need surgery, the poison I missed from our last mission is making its way through your body, I am so sorry I thought I got it all." Shika said as more tears made themselves known.

"Shika, come here, it is not your fault, and I am not mad, I can't be mad at someone I love, so please don't apologize for something out of your control." Ino said. Shika walked over to her and she pulled him into a kiss.

"When is the surgery?" She asked when they broke apart, fighting sleep.

"When you get strong enough to undergo anesthesia." Shika replied while holding back a sob.

"Okay, I am going to take a nap, I love you." Ino said. Shika nodded and managed to say, "I love you too." Ino then fell asleep. As soon as she was asleep Shika sat down and put his head in his hands and started to sob.

Lady Tsunade reentered the room to see Ino sleeping and Shika sobbing into his hands. She walked over to Shikamaru and pulled him out of the chair, and hugged him. Shika wrapped his arms around her, completely unaware that it was Lady Tsunade.

"Its okay, she will be better soon." Lady Tsunade said in attempt to sooth the crying man in her arms. Upon hearing her voice Shika calmed down and pulled away.

"Sorry." Shika mumbled.

"Its okay. The surgery is tomorrow, after she has an IV or two she will be strong enough to undergo the anesthesia." Tsunade said calmly. Shika nodded and watched as Tsunade put an IV line into Ino's hand.

"Shikamaru, there is a pull out couch in the corner, and it has some blankets on top of it." Tsunade said.

Shika nodded and Tsunade left the room. Shika looked at the clock and saw it was 10 at night so he pulled the couch out into a bed and put the blankets out. He laid down under the blankets and fell into a light slumber.


	3. Authors Note About the Delay!

Oh my gosh you guys I am so sorry! I know I said it would be up by Monday at the latest, but we had a bunch o stuff going on in school that day! But I PROMISE it WILL be up on SATURDAY at some point in time, I am going to try to get the rest of the story written so I can post it all by Sunday, there is probably three maybe four more chapters left, I do plan on making a sequel, I have a feeling this is going to turn into a fanfic series. So maybe two or three more sequels after I get the first story and the first sequel complete. Once again sorry for the delay! I hope I still have my readers!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N~ Hey you guys1 I finally got it up. Sorry for the delay! The last three or four chapters will most likely be up this weekend. If I get all of my homework done.

DISCLAIMER~ I don't own the Naruto characters, I do however own the plot to this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shika woke up when the sunlight filtered into the small hospital room. He looked at Ino and saw Lady Tsunade replacing the IV bag. "Is she ready to undergo the anesthesia?" Shika asked Lady Tsunade.

"Yes she is I have scheduled the surgery for two hours from now, so you can have some time with her beforehand." Tsunade replied.

"Thank you." Shika replied. Tsunade nodded her head and left. Shika walked over to Ino and rubbed her shoulder in hopes of waking her up gently.

"Shika?" She whispered when she woke up.

"Yes love?" Shika asked in response.

"When is the surgery?" Ino asked quietly, fear was evident on her face.

"In two hours." Shika answered.

"Ok…Ummm Shika?" Ino asked.

"What is it love?" Shika asked.

"Umm...I...uh…need to use the bathroom…"Ino said quietly while starting to squirm a bit.

"Do you want me to get Lady Tsunade or do you want me to help you?" he asked clearly understanding how embarrassing this must be for her.

"Could you help me?" Ino said in response.

"Yes love." Shika said. He helped her off of the bed and into the bathroom. He helped her sit down on the toilet. He then turned around to give her some privacy. When she finished Shika helped her back to the bed.

"Thank you." Ino said.

'You are welcome love. I want you to know that you will make it through this surgery, I know you are scared, but you are in good hands, and I love you so much." Shika said.

"Thanks Shika I feel a little better about it now, and I love you too." Ino replied.

Shika leaned down until his lips met with hers. She licked her lips and she parted them. Shika rubbed her tongue with his own. Ino let lose a moan. They broke apart when they heard someone coughing.

"Uhh…sorry." They said in unison both trying to hide their crimson cheeks.

"Its okay, Shika I am sorry but the surgery has been moved up, you have ten minutes." Lady Tsunade said. Then she left Shika and Ino.

"Shika, I am scared." Ino said quietly. Tears started to run down her face.

"It's okay, you will be okay, shhh, don't cry love, I hate it when you cry." Shika said soothingly while pulling his beloved wife into his arms.

Ten minutes later Lady Tsunade came in to wheel Ino to the operating room. "Shika, Shizune will show you to the waiting room." Tsunade said, and she wheeled off a scared Ino.

"Follow me." Shizune said. Shika nodded and followed Shizune to the waiting room. Shika saw Naruto pacing in the waiting room.

"Naruto what is going on?" Shika asked him.

"Hinata was hurt on a mission and she is in there." Naruto said.

"Oh…Ino is in there to, Lady Tsunade is working on her who is taking care of Hinata?" Shika asked in response.

"Uhh…I forgot…" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Figures." Shika mumbled.

Shika sat down and waited patiently for news on his wife. Two hours into the operation Shika went to the Ramen stand and got some food but ate very little. When he returned to the hospital waiting room he was greeted by Shizune.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Lady Tsunade managed to get the poison out of her system, but she has to go to the ICU, because there was a complication." Shizune replied.

"What kind of complication?" Shika asked.

"I will let Lady Tsunade explain, she will be with you in a minute." Shizune replied then walked away. Shika just sat there and waited for Tsunade.

"Shikamaru, we had a complication." Tsunade said once she appeared.

"That much I know, will you just tell me what the hell happened?" Shika asked getting frustrated.

"Shikamaru, we had to revive her halfway through the procedure, we lost her for a little less than three minutes." Tsunade replied.

"Oh my god. Can I see her?" Shika asked needing to see the love of his life.

"Yes, follow me, she is on a breathing machine and she has wires coming from all over her body, we want to take her off of the ventilator as soon as she wakes up." Tsunade said while leading Shika to the ICU.

When they got there Lady Tsunade left Shika alone. Shika slowly opened the door and the site he saw made him want to turn back time to refuse the mission. Ino was pale as a ghost, she had a tube coming from her mouth which connected to the ventilator, she had wires coming off of her body and she had an IV in both hands.

He slowly walked over to her and sat in the chair by her bed. He took her hand being mindful of the IV. "Ino…Love I am so sorry, if I could turn back time to prevent any of this from happening I would. I love you so much, love you have to come out of this, I need you." Shika said to Ino in hopes of her hearing him.

Shika left the room only to go eat dinner then he ran back to the hospital and to the room. He saw Lady Tsunade.

"Shikamaru, she has not woken up yet, she is in a coma." Tsunade said.

"Can she hear me?" Shika asked.

"Usually patients who are in a coma can here the people around them, and it helps them come to when they hear the voices of their loved ones." Tsunade replied.

"Okay." Shika said.

"Shikamaru, if she comes to, chances are she won't be able to be a ninja anymore." Tsunade said.

"Well even if she has to stop I will stop as well so I can be with her whenever she needs me." Shika replied.

Tsunade left and Shika walked up to Ino and held her hand. "Love I am here, I am not going to leave you. Need you to wake up for me though. Please don't leave me." Shika said to Ino. At about 10pm Shika put his head on the edge of Ino's bed and fell into a light, uneasy sleep.

A/N~ Not sure if that is true about people in Coma's so bear with me, I am not big on medical stuff like that.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N~ I guess the story is better than I thought it would be. Either that or it is only popular because it is a Naruto fanfic.

DISLAIMER~ I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but I do own the plot to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shika woke up when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up sleepily and saw his best friend Choji. "Hey." Shika said quietly.

"Hey Shikamaru I heard about Ino and I came as soon as I could. You know she will pull through this. She is the strongest girl I know." Choji said in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"Yea, she is, but Tsunade said that if she comes to chances that she can't be a ninja are pretty high." Shika said.

"So what, it is not like you will stop loving her." Choji replied.

"No I could never stop loving her, she is my world." Shika told Choji.

"I know, hey Shika you want to go get something to eat?" Choji asked.

"No…I promised Ino I won't leave her." Shika replied turning back to his wife.

"Do you want me to bring you something?" Choji then asked.

"Sure…just bring me whatever looks good." Shika replied then handed Choji the money for his food.

When Choji left Shika gently grabbed Ino's hand careful not to jar the IV. "Love; if you can hear me I need you to squeeze my hand, please." Shika said. Shika sighed when he felt nothing. "Ino please, I need you, I love you so much and I can't lose you. You are my world. Come on love you can do it, just squeeze my hand to let me know you hear me, please." Shika said, with a little bit of hope in his voice. Ino gave a very vey week squeeze.

"That's it love, come on I know you can wake up, come on, the faster you wake up the faster we can get out of here and go home." Shika said. Ino gave another weak squeeze to let Shika know that she can hear him. "Come on, I love you and I know you can do this, it has been to log since I have heard your voice…even though it has only been a day and a half." Shika said.

Ino tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt heavy. Shika noticed that her eyelid twitched. "Come on you can do it." He coaxed. Those words gave Ino the strength to open her eyes. She tried to say something but the tube in her mouth was preventing it. She started to panic. "Love calm down, I will call Lady Tsunade and let her know you are up so she can get that thing out of your mouth." Shika said. Ino calmed instantly and Shika ran out of the room and found lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade! She is awake!" Shika said when he reached her.

"Really? Well let's go get that tube out of her shall we?" was Tsunade's response.

Both Tsunade and Shika walked back to Ino's room. Shika walked over to her bed. As did Tsunade and she pulled the tube out of her mouth. "Shika." Ino said weakly and her voice was scratchy.

"Yes love I am here, how do you feel?" Shika asked as he gently took her hand.

"I could be better…can I have some water?" she asked, her throat starting to hurt.

"Yes, I will go get you some." Tsunade answered.

"I am so happy to see your beautiful eyes again." Shika said. Ino did not reply due to her throat and after she had the water her throat felt better.

"How long was I out?" Ino asked her voice no longer scratchy but still very weak.

"Since the surgery yesterday." Shika said.

"Oh, when can we get the heck out of here?" Ino asked, and then she realized something and started to squirm.

"I am not sure…are you okay?" Shika asked in response.

"Ummm…can you get lady Tsunade…I have to use the bathroom." Ino answered.

Shika left to get Tsunade and then went back to Ino with Tsunade in tow. "What is wrong Ino?" Tsunade asked.

"Umm…I have to Uhh use the bathroom." Ino replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, do you think you can walk to the bathroom or do I need to get you a bed pan?" Tsunade asked in response, knowing this must be a really embarrassing conversation.

"I think I can walk but I am not to sure." Ino replied.

"Okay so bedpan it is." Tsunade said then walked to the cabinets in the room and pulled out a bed pan.

"Uhh…Ummm…Shika can you please turn around?" Ino asked.

"Actually Ino it may be better if Shikamaru helps you, you may feel better about it." Tsunade said then handed the bed pan to Shikamaru. Then she walked out of the room to allow some privacy.

`Shika situated Ino so that she could relieve herself, when she finished Shika handed her a piece of toilet paper then when she was done wiping Shika gently helped her resettled in the bed.

Shika then gave Tsunade the all clear and she took the bedpan. "Ino you can go home after we see if you can hold down some food." Tsunade said.

"Okay, bring me some now then I want to go home." Ino said.

"Okay I will be back shortly." Tsunade replied. Just then Choji walked into the room.

"Hey Ino you are awake! Here Shikamaru." Choji said while handing Shika his BBQ. Shika ate it.

"Yes I am, I can go home if I can hold down food." Ino replied weakly.

"Shika does she know?" Choji asked.

"No." Shika answered, while glaring at his best friend.

"What do I not know?" Ino asked.

"Ino, love you may not be able to be a ninja anymore, but don't' worry because if you have to retire I will retire so I can be with you." Shika replied.

"I am not worried; I was going to retire anyway." Ino replied.

"Okay." Shika said, Choji said bye and left. Tsunade returned with some ramen for Ino. Ino ate it slowly.

"We will know if you can go home in about one hour." Tsunade said. Then left the room to give Shika and Ino privacy.

"Ino, I love you." Shika said.

"I love you too, now kiss me." Ino demanded.

Shika complied and leaned down until his lips meet with Ino's soft ones. He licked her lip and she allowed her lips to part. Shika entered her mouth with his tongue and he rubbed hers with his own. She let lose a small moan. Then Shika broke apart.

"Shika, I want to go home." Ino said.

"I know love and we will as soon as the hour is up." Shika replied.

"Okay." Ino said. Then Shika just held her hand.

One hour later Tsunade returned to take the IVs out of Ino's hands, and get the monitors disconnected. "Okay, Shika you may need to help her get dressed and then you can go home." She said. Then left the two love birds alone.

Shika helped Ino get dressed and then he took her hand and they walked slowly out of the hospital after signing the release paperwork. They walked home slowly. Once they got home Ino was dead tired.

"Shika, can I take a nap?" Ino asked just before she yawned.

"Yes, love I will join you." Shika replied. He helped Ino to their bedroom and helped her get into something comfortable, and he too put something comfortable on. They got into bed and Shika wrapped his arms protectively around Ino and she fell asleep with her head on his chest. The sound of Ino's breathing lulled Shika to sleep.

A/N~ Once again I don't know much about comas so if they don't wake up that fast then I am sorry but I hope you liked this chapter none the less.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N~ I am on a roll! I am sorry to say that this story is coming to a close. However I do have good news….I am going to be doing a sequel!!!!!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, I do however own the plot to this fanfic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shika woke up and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 4:14pm. So he carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake his wife up. He made his way to the kitchen. "Hmm what should I make for dinner?" He asked himself. "I guess I will just order sushi." He mumbled quietly to himself. (A/N~ not sure if they have phones, but they do in my fic.) He picked up the phone and called the sushi bar and ordered and he then went to the living room with the money.

Shika heard a knock on the door and he answered it and paid for the sushi. He then took it to the kitchen and sat the table. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5pm. "Well I better go wake Ino so she can eat to regain her strength…I have been talking to myself a lot…" Shika thought out loud. Shika walked to their bedroom and slowly approached the bed. He put his hand on Ino's back and started to rub it. "Love, time to wake up so we can eat." Shika said.

"Okay." Ino said as she slowly woke up.

Ino and Shikamaru went to the kitchen and sat down at the table and ate once they finished they walked to the living room. "Shika…" Ino said once they were sitting down.

"What is it love?" Shika asked.

"Umm…I need a shower." Ino said.

"I do to…let's go." Shika said.

"Okay, but I don't feel like doing anything tonight, I am still tired." Ino replied.

"We don't have to if you don't want to; we have the rest of our lives." Shika said.

Ino kissed Shika tenderly as thanks for understanding. They got up and went to their room and Shika got two pairs of boxers and two of his shirts and he and Ino took a quick shower and got dressed. Once they finished Ino went to the living room and sat on the couch and Shika went to clean up the kitchen. Once he finished he walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with Ino.

"Shika, I love you." Ino said.

Shika did not reply, he just placed his lips gently to hers and kissed her passionately. Once they broke apart there was a knock at the door. "What a drag." Shika and Ino said in unison and then they both laughed. Shika got up and answered the door.

"Kurenai, what's wrong?" Shika asked concerned when he saw her.

"Umm, I heard about Ino and wanted to check on her." She replied.

"Okay…she is fine, come on I will take you to her." Shika said.

Kurenai followed Shika to the living room. "Ino Kurenai is here to see you." Shika said.

"Hello." Ino said.

"Hi Ino, I heard about the surgery and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Kurenai said.

"I am fine, just a little tired." Ino replied. Shika sat down and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Shika…I want to go to bed." Ino said.

"Okay love, Kurenai not to be rude but can you comes back some other time?" Shika asked, knowing that she was not here to see Ino but is only here because she misses Asuma and it is their anniversary.

"Yea…sure." Kurenai said then left.

'Thanks Shika." Ino said once Kurenai left.

"No problem love do you want to watch a movie?" Shika asked. Ino nodded so Shika put on their favorite movie and he and Ino cuddled through the whole thing. By the time the movie was over it was 8pm.

"Shika, can you help me get to the bathroom." Ino asked.

"Yes, sure thing love." Shika replied and helped Ino to the bathroom and waited outside the door. When Ino finished Shika went in and took care of his needs and then he helped Ino to the bedroom.

"Shika, I was thinking, I know we are only 23, but I want to have a child." Ino said out of the blue when they were in the bed.

"I know how you feel love; we can try for a baby as soon as you get back up to 100%." Shika replied.

"Oh Shika, that would be wonderful, I love you so much." Ino said.

"I love you too." Shika said and he then leaned towards Ino and kissed her lovingly. Once they broke apart Ino fell into a restful sleep. Shika watched her sleep for a little over an hour and he to fell asleep.

A/N~ K this one is a bit shorter but I have something planed for the next chapter!


	7. Final Chapter until the sequel

A/N~ Okay guys this is my last chapter of this story. I am going to have to leave you hanging, because if I continue this after this chapter I won't get to do the sequel because it won't work out. But I should have the first chapter of the sequel posted by Wednesday some time, no scratch that it will be posted by Wednesday. Any way I hope you like the last chapter, btw I don't usually write lemons, so it may be kinda crappy because I only put a small amount of detail in them, because I fear my dad will see it and kill me. Sorry did not mean to talk so long, so on with the last chapter.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters but I do own the plot of this story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been two weeks since Ino's surgery and she and Shika both retired from being ninja's seeing as since the surgery Ino still has not regained all of her strength due to the short coma. Ino and Shika just woke up.

"Shika, I need to run to the store, I will be back by 3pm, I love you." Ino said.

"Okay love, I love you too see you soon." Shika said and with that Ino got dressed and kissed her loving husband tenderly and left. At the store Ino ran into Sakura. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing in this specific store?" Ino asked.

"Well Sasuke and I are going on our second honeymoon." Sakura replied while hiding a blush.

"Oh wow." Ino said. Not yelling about Sakura getting Sasuke because she is madly in love with her husband Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Umm…well Shika and I want to try for a baby, so I figured I would buy a 'special' outfit for the occasion." Ino replied now it was her turn to hide a blush.

"Wow Shika has energy to do that?!" Sakura asked shocked.

"He has more energy than you think, now that we retired from being ninjas anyway." Ino answered.

"Yea, I heard you guys retired shortly after your surgery." Sakura replied.

"Yea, I was going to anyway, and either way Shika would have, he was getting bored with the whole thing." Ino said.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to buy the 'special' outfits. Ino got a really frilly black and red lacy lingerie piece. When she got home it was 3pm on the dot and she saw a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom, so she made a pit stop in the extra bathroom to put her new things on for Shika. She then walked into the bedroom to see Shika lying sexily on the bed.

"Well hello." Ino said in a seductive voice.

"Hello to you to." Was Shika's reply. Ino walked over to the bed swaying her hips, and Shika stared at her with love filled eyes. Once she reached the bed Shika could no longer take it and he pulled her down into a kiss. He kissed her hungrily and shortly all of the cloths were all over the room.

Shika straddled Ino and liked her exposed skin. He then looked at her for the all clear and she nodded and Shika entered her. She moaned with pleasure. Shika and Ino moved in perfect sync moaning and screaming each others names when they reached their climaxes.

Shika pulled out and dropped on the bed next to Ino. He pulled the covers over them both and she put her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. They fell into a light slumber. Shika woke up to an empty bed two hours later and the smell of fish hit his nose.

Ino walked back into the bedroom holding a tray with two plates of fish and sake. She was wearing Shika's boxers and one of her bras. "I made you dinner." She said.

"Well come over here so we can eat." Shika replied. Ino nodded and they ate and drank in silence.

"Shika, do you think that we will be parents after today?" Ino asked.

"I hope so, but even if we are not I would not mind another day like this." Shika replied.

"Yea." Ino replied. Their conversation was cut short by the phone ringing. "I'll get it." Shika said. He got out of bed and Ino watched as he slipped a pair of boxers on. He then ran out of the room and to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Shika questioned.

_"Hey Shikamaru!" _Choji's voice rang through the phone.

"What do you need Choji, I was kinda busy." Shika said.

_"Sorry, I was just calling to see if you could back me up on a mission, I know you retired but I would rather not take Naruto." _Choji said as a reply.

'I can't leave Ino, I am sorry I know you are my best friend and all, but I just can't I almost lost her a few weeks ago man, I need to be with her." Shika replied.

_"I understand." _Choji said then the line went dead. Shika sighed and hung up the phone and walked back to the bed room.

"Babe, who was it?" Ino asked getting up and getting the stuff gathered on the try so she could take it to the kitchen and clean up.

"Choji, wanting me to go on a mission." Shika replied.

"Are you going?" Ino asked scared that he may say yes.

"No, I can't leave you, I love you to much to risk my life on a mission and leave you here." Shika replied then kissed Ino tenderly.

Ino nodded and left to wash the dishes and then returned to the bedroom. Shika and Ino took a shower then got into the bed and cuddled until they both fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ Okay guys here is where I leave you, will Ino be pregnant? Will Choji and Shika remain friends? I guess you will just have to wait for the sequel to come out on Wednesday! Reviews world be greatly appreciated! Until next time! Peace.


	8. Chapter 8 AN

Okay you guys here is the deal with my stories….ALL Naruto stories have come to an end, I am sorry if this upsets any of you, but I am not getting any feedback on them what so ever. I love you guys who did review in the beginning but now that no one is reviewing the Naruto stories are discontinued, I will leave them up just for the heck of it.

My Supernatural series, I am actually going to write the first of many one-shots with our little family from my series. Umm…I was actually considering doing yet another fanfic about Dean and Sam, but I decided against it because I am getting feedback on my characters in the series I wrote. The first one shot will be up either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow.

Also, I did have a fictionpress account under this username, but I am no longer going to use it due to the fact that my stories on that account suck eggs. I did start another one under a different username, and if you want to check out the story I have there the username is keiko93 Ummm…you don't have to look at it if you doing like lesbian relationships, hell or even stories about bi-sexual girls, because that is what will be on that account. I explained on the profile. Until I figure out how to delete an account on then I will just be deleting everything in the tokiohotelluver93 account on that site, this one will stay here I promise. Anyway like I said I will not be writing any more Naruto, but I will try to post the first on many one-shots in my Supernatural series tonight or tomorrow.

I will be posting this note on every single story, so if you are subscribed to my author alerts then only read this one. Talk to you all later! :)


End file.
